


Oh, Brother!

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Shercroft/Mylock, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's eyes, all pupils blown wide and showing desperation and longing, locked onto his brother's.</p><p>A li'l bit of Holmescest for today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet.</p><p>I do love my Holmes boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother!

"Brother dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sherlock asked sarcastically, looking up from his position on the sofa as Mycroft Holmes entered 221B.

"I need a reason to visit my little brother?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow, leaning his umbrella against the door frame and moving towards Sherlock.  
"I haven't seen you for nearly a week, Sherlock," he pouted, sitting next to him, his thigh brushing against his brother's, "I've missed you desperately."

Sherlock's breath hitched at the contact, his heart quickening.

Nobody entered Sherlock's personal space.  
Nobody touched him this way.  
Nobody... except Mycroft.

Mycroft noticed Sherlock's reaction instantly, and turned to face his long-limbed brother. Reaching a hand across to cup his cheek, he turned Sherlock's face towards his own.  
Sherlock's eyes, all pupils blown wide and showing desperation and longing, locked onto his brother's.

"I've missed you too, Mycroft." he said quietly before lifting his own hand to the back of Mycroft's soft auburn hair, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

Sherlock groaned with need and want. Without breaking their passionate kiss, he lifted his body and turned so his knees framed his brother's hips on the sofa.  
He pushed Mycroft back and began pressing their hardening cocks together, through layers of clothing, desperate for friction.

Mycroft bucked up into Sherlock's thrust, moaning, "Oh, brother."


End file.
